staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Czasy, w których przyszło nam żyć - odc. 5 (Way we live now, The, ep. 5); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Europejskie safari - Pasikonik zielony (Safari Europe. The Great Green Bush Cricket.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 5/13 - Mąż Basi - txt.str.777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pegaz ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Biuro Taty, odc. 22 (Daddy Pig's office, ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Wyszło szydło z worka, odc. 5 (The Raty’s out of the Bag); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1813; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 11/21 - Wojenny siew - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Zwierzęta świata - Wróbel miejski spryciarz (Sparrow: City Slicker) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Nowy pomysł na dorsza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1814; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Mój własny ślub (Marry Me (a. k. a. I Me Wed)) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Craig Pryce; wyk.:Erica Durance, Paul Popowich, Thom Allison; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 8/13 - Wyrok - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4327 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4542); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4328 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4543); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 35; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 1 (Young Blades, ep. 1); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Na spacerku, odc. 48 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji - txt.str.777; felieton; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Plan lotu (Flightplan) - txt.str.777 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Robert Schwentke; wyk.:Jodie Foster, Peter Sarsgaard, Kate Beahan; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Morderstwo w sieci (My little eye) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Kanada, USA, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Marc Evans; wyk.:Sean Cw Johnson, Kris Lemche, Stephen O'Reilly; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Budząc zmarłych, seria 3 - Odzyskane wspomnienia, odc. 5 (Waking the Dead, series 3, Breaking Glass, ep. 5); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Budząc zmarłych, seria 3 - Odzyskane wspomnienia, odc. 6 (Waking the Dead, series 3, Breaking Glass, ep.6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Rodzina Leśniewskich - Imieniny odc 2/7; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Modlitwa konia z transportu" (Barbara Borzymowska); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 658; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 257 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 258 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Zmiennicy - odc. 8/15 Fartowny dzień - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Nie tylko dla pań - W łonie matki - ciąża mnoga - cz. 2 (In the womb - multiples - cz. 2) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Kulturalni - (4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Lata dwudzieste... lata trzydzieste 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk.:Tomasz Stockinger, Dorota Stalińska, Ewa Kuklińska, Piotr Fronczewski, Agata Rzeszewska, Jan Kobuszewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Grażyna Szapołowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1620 - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1039 Branka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - (7); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Uważaj na kioskarza - (7); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Święta wojna - (321) Mamut; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Fort Boyard - prolog ; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Tancerze - odc. 4 - (również w TVP HD ); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo - Nówka (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Nieugięci (Mulholland Falls) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Lee Tamahori; wyk.:Nick Nolte, Melanie Griffith, Michael Madsen, Treat Williams; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Mściciel (Wake of Death (aka Cover Play)) 86'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Philippe Martinez; wyk.:Jean-Claude Van Damme, Lisa King, Valerie Tian; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:40 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:00 Brulion kulturalny 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Reportaż 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Etniczne klimaty - Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:57 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 13:12 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 4 & 2 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sam na sam z Trusem 18:45 Świat nie jest taki zły 19:35 Alfabet polskich rzek 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:00 Świat zamieszkały 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:56 Żużel - Grand Prix - Czech; STEREO 00:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:55 Pegaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:16 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:44 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:11 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:54 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:12 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 03:36 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 03:39 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:01 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 04:14 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 04:28 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:54 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:24 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 10, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 9, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 34, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 38, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 8:10 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 16, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:40 Karate na cztery łapy - komedia kryminalna, Niemcy, USA 2004 10:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 60, Polska 2008 10:45 Selkie - film przygodowy, Australia 2000 12:30 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Bahrajnu - studio 13:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Bahrajnu - sesja kwalifikacyjna 14:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Bahrajnu - studio 14:15 Jaś Fasola - odc. 3, Wielka Brytania 1990 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Słoneczny patrol Ani Mru Mru - odc. 1, program rozrywkowy 16:15 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 17:15 Przygody Merlina - odc. 8, Wielka Brytania 2008 18:15 Synowie - Wypad na weekend - odc. 6, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:20 Obcy 4 - horror sf, USA 1997 0:25 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 1:25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 2:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Automaniak 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1122-1125, Polska 2009 13:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 15:05 Brzydula - odc. 130-134, Polska 2009 17:25 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Ślub - odc. 112, Polska 2009 20:35 Kryminalni (95) 21:40 Gruby i chudszy - komedia, USA 1996 23:40 Kickbokser 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 1:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:55 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.25 Wielkie Happy Hour - pr. rozr. 05.10 Mała czarna - talk show 05.55 Jazda Figurowa - program rozr. 06.55 VIP - magazyn rozrywkowy 07.25 KInomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.55 Gram.TV 08.25 Ręce, które leczą 08.55 Diablica - komedia, Wiochy 11.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 Gram.TV 12.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.00 VIP - magazyn 13.30 Piękni (15) - serial obyczajowy. USA 14.30 Sport 16.55 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 17.55 4 Discovery: Gepard. Wyścig z czasem - film dokumentalny 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Gra śmierci 2 - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1981 21.55 Hole in the Wall - program rozr. 22.55 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozr. 23.25 Szczury - horror, USA 2002 01.20 Kłamca - film kryminalny, USA 1997 03.20 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 03.40 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.05 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04.30 TV Market 04.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1275; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1276; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1277; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1278; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1279; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Alchemia zdrowia i urody; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 41 - O tym jak wszyscyśmy się drapali (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 41 Jak jsme se vsichny drabali); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 30 lat PPA - Mistrzowie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (70) Wenezuelscy kowboje - Największa łąka świata; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1013* - Między młotem a kowadłem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Dolna Saksonia - Na saksy (14); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz. 1 (68); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 18 - Jak nie zdziecinnieć; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 361 Lalkarz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Dzika Polska - Nasi bracia żurawie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kiedy słońce traci blask - odc. 6 -Sznajberkowa (Kdyż se sluci nedari odc. 6 Sznajberkova); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 20 - Jak płacić podatki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kiriat Białystok. Szkice do sagi białostocczan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Magazyn przechodnia - Okulary; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 643; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 7 - Na tropie Fuksa (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 45* - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kino Mistrzów - Nikt nie woła 76'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Zofia Marcinkowska, Henryk Boukołowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Halina Mikołajska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kocham Cię Polsko - (7); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Krzysztof Daukszewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz. 1 (68); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 643; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 7 - Na tropie Fuksa (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 19 - Jak trenować pod okiem fachowca; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 45* - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kiriat Białystok. Szkice do sagi białostocczan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1013* - Między młotem a kowadłem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kino Mistrzów - Nikt nie woła 76'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Zofia Marcinkowska, Henryk Boukołowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Halina Mikołajska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Krzysztof Daukszewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia BBC One 6.00 Breakfast 9.30 Saturday Kitchen 11.00 News; Weather 11.10 Formula One: the Bahrain Grand Prix - Qualifying 13.15 Football Focus 14.00 World Snooker 16.30 Final Score 17.25 My Family 17.55 BBC News; Regional News; Weather 18.15 Robin Hood 19.00 Tonight's the Night 20.00 The National Lottery - 1 vs 100 20.50 Casualty 21.40 Reggie Perrin 22.10 BBC News 22.30 Match of the Day 23.50 Highlander - the Source 1.10 Friday Night with Jonathan Ross 2.15 BBC News BBC Two 6.00 Tikkabilla 6.30 Teletubbies 7.00 Funky Fables 7.15 Eliot Kid 7.25 Three Delivery 7.50 Wolverine and the X-Men 8.15 Sportsround 8.30 What's New Scooby-Doo? 8.50 Frankenstein's Cat 9.00 Sorry, I've Got No Head 9.30 Hotel Trubble 10.00 Dani's House 11.00 The Story of Tracy Beaker 11.30 Young Dracula 12.00 Switch 12.45 Winging It 13.20 Teen America 13.30 Sound 14.00 The Victors 16.30 World Snooker 17.30 SharkTherapy 18.00 Planet Earth 19.00 World Snooker 20.00 Restoration Revisited 21.00 Have I Got a Bit More News for You 21.40 Alan Whicker's Journey of a Lifetime 22.40 The Apprentice 23.40 World Snooker 0.30 World Snooker Extra 2.30 Mad Men BBC Three 19.00 Snog, Marry, Avoid? 20.00 Top Gear 21.00 The Perfect Storm 23.05 Live at the Apollo 23.50 Family Guy 0.15 Family Guy 0.35 Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps 1.05 Bizarre ER 1.35 My Life as an Animal 2.35 Snog, Marry, Avoid? 3.35 Bizarre ER 4.05 My Life as an Animal BBC Four 19.00 Graham Hill: Driven 20.00 Queens of British Pop 22.05 Dusty 22.30 Cilla 23.20 The Sandie Shaw Supplement - Quicksand 23.45 Lulu's Back in Town 0.10 Kate 0.55 Queens of British Pop 3.00 Graham Hill BBC News 06:00 Breakfast (BBC News Channel) 07:00 Breakfast (BBC News Channel) 08:00 Breakfast (BBC News Channel) 09:00 BBC News 10:00 BBC News 10:45 E24 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Rotary Young Citizen Awards 2009 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Dateline London 13:00 BBC News 14:00 BBC News 14:30 Inside Sport 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Click 16:00 BBC News 16:45 E24 17:00 BBC News 18:00 BBC News 18:30 Sportsday 19:00 BBC News 20:00 BBC News 20:30 Question Time 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Our World 22:00 BBC News 22:30 Straight Talk 23:00 BBC News 00:00 BBC News 00:30 Reporters 01:00 BBC News 01:30 Straight Talk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 The Record Europe 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Our World 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Click 05:00 BBC News 05:30 Inside Sport BBC Parliament 6.00 Westminster Hall 10.30 Scottish First Minister's Questions 11.00 Scottish Parliament 13.30 Northern Ireland Assembly Questions 14.00 Northern Ireland Assembly 15.30 Lords: recorded coverage 18.00 Select Committees 20.40 BOOKtalk 21.00 European Parliament: French President Nicolas Sarkozy's speech to the European Parliament 22.30 Briefings: key speeches and news briefings 23.00 The Record Europe 23.35 Straight Talk with Andrew Neil 23.50 Ten Minute Rule Bill 0.00 Political Highlights: recorded coverage BBC HD 16.00 Chinese Food Made Easy 16.30 Indian Food Made Easy 17.00 Around the World in 80 Gardens 18.00 A Little Later.... 18.15 Robin Hood 19.00 Tonight's the Night 20.00 Spartacus 22.20 Fairy Tales 23.20 Robin Hood 0.05 Friday Night with Jonathan Ross